Take a Shot
by Dar the Destroyer
Summary: LilyJames hatelove fic.


Take a shot 

James Potter/ Lily Evans

Lily Evans, the brightest witch of her year, now in her sixth, sat at a polished wooden table at a corner of the Gryffindor common room. In front of her lay star charts and textbooks open to complicated spells and rolls of parchment that have yet to be written upon. The evening sky peaked into the window she had her back turned to.

Outside in the window behind her, in the cool autumn air, the Gryffindor quidditch team was holding practice. The captain, James Potter, was instructing the rest of the team, above them all, zooming about the field over their heads. As he overlooked his team, Lily Evans had paused from her studying for a moment to stretch out in her seat and pull out a green apple and stood up, perhaps to take a stroll around the common room. The other students were sitting at other tablets or sitting at the armchairs in front of the fire, laughing with some friends. But at the moment she got up, a bludger crashed through the window and right to Lily's head. She stumbled and fell back into her chair, a bump already forming on her forehead. During her last few moments of consciousness, a boy with messy hair and glasses flew on broomstick to the window, followed by another boy with dark shaggy hair and a beater's bat.

"Sirius, look what you did!" yelled the boy that Lily would have scowled at, had she not been in so much pain. He took the beater's bat and decided to whack him at the shoulder with it.

"Aw, come on, Jamie, I didn't mean to get your precious Lily," he barked and laughed, and Lily would have said something in opposition to Sirius Black's remark, but her eyes had begun to lose focus, and the very last that she remembered was James maneuvering with his broom through the broken window and jumping down to lift the girl up in his arms and was still yelling at Sirius as he was making his way across the common room.

---

Lily awoke, her head throbbed at the spot where the bludger hit. She moved her hand from where it lay her side when she was resting.

"She's up!" a boy shouted from her left, and before warning the owner of the voice had wrapped his arms around her head as she struggled to sit up.

"Get off of me!" she said, finally opening up one of her eyes to see who it was that was smothering her. "Augh, James, you git, get off of me!" she whined, wriggling to get out of his grasp.

Sirius and Remus were sitting on her other side, Sirius was just picking at one of his fingernails and Remus must've been reading but decided to close it when James yelled that she was up.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so glad that you're okay!" James said, rocking back and forth, not giving any sign that he was going to let go of her. But then he said, "It was all Sirius' fault!" he yelled, releasing one of his arms to pointing at him.

Sirius Black rolled his eyes, "I didn't imean/i to hit you."

Lily was still being smothered by James, and he was strong, from all that quidditch, she thought, and she wasn't going to be able to get out from his grasp unless he let go first.

"Well, I don't care who's fault it is," Lily growled. "How long have I been here?"

"It's only been overnight," Remus replied calmly.

"And Jamie over here made us stay with him while he stayed with you the whole time," Black grumbled.

"Isn't that sweet," Lily teased her restrainer. "Thankyou, James," she said sarcasticaly, then yelled in his ear, "Now let me go!"

James seemed unaffected by how she yelled at him. "Well maybe I don't want to let you go. You've got to do something for me, first."

Lily tried to elbow him, but he didn't seem affected by that either. "James, I am bnot/b going to go out with you," she whined as if she knew already what it was that he was going to ask her to do.

"I'm ashamed that you think of me like that! But yes. C'mon Evans, go on a date with me?" he pleaded, resting his head on her shoulder, not releasing the death-grip that he had on Lily.

"NO!" she said, wriggling more to try to get out of James' grasp. "Never!"

Sirius snickered from his seat, "Oh well, better luck next time, Prongs." He began to get up to leave but Remus grabbed his robes and pulled him back into his seat.

"Pleeeeease, Evans?" James continued to beg. "Why won't you go out with me? Why not just even give me a chance?"

"Because, Potter, you're an annoying, arrogant git."

"But he loooooves you," Sirius said, making a kissy face. Remus grinned from his side, as well.

"Yah, I looooooove you, Lily!" James whined from her shoulder.

Lily was silent for a moment. "Fine, Potter." Remus and Sirius jumped in their seats, their eyes wide. James lifted his head up off her shoulders. "One date."

"And we'll see how that goes from there." James smirked.

"Sure.. we'll see how it goes," Lily rolled her eyes.

James planted a kiss on her cheek but still didn't let go of her. Lily wrinkled her nose and tried to move her shoulders enough to rub off the little wet kiss on her cheek, but had no luck with that.

"..Now you're supposed to let me go," she said, still trying to get her shoulder to her face to protect herself from any sort of diseases James must have that could be carried through the kiss on her cheek.

"But now I'm so happy!" James squealed, hugging her even tighter than he was before.

"I could change my mind right now if I wanted," Lily growled into James' ear. James was reluctant but released her. Lily wiped off her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt and James sat back in his chair and smiled.

/end chapter one

-notes-  
Well, this is my second try at a Lily/James fic. (I love them :P)  
Tell me whatever you think! I don't know if I'll continue this, but I think that I'd like to.

-disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the characters in the fic. Yes she does.


End file.
